Tea Alchemist ending
The Tea Alchemist ending is one of four possible conclusions to the Fullmetal Alchemist doujin-soft Bluebird's Illusion.Pride Ed Ending - Bluebird's Illusion Guide Summary A joke ending, the "Tea Alchemist" ending is one in which Edward happily serves the rest of his time in the military as a secretary, brewing and serving tea to Bradley. Before learning of this there is apparently conversation amongst the creators of the visual novel (represented in the text boxes as "XXX") in which they exclaim how cute the "Tea Alchemist" is.Tea Alchemist Ending - Bluebird's Illusion Guide Characters * Alphonse Elric * Edward Elric * "Father" * Guard * Jean Havoc * Kain Fuery * King Bradley * Receptionist * Riza Hawkeye * Roy Mustang * Samuel Bradley * "XXX" (the creators of the game, Neoland OceanX) Days Since there is such a variety of choices in the visual novel, some information in this article may be different from what other players experienced. Day One Day one is the same for all paths of the game. Please see a summary here. Day Two Edit to add content. Day Three Edit to add content. Day Four Edit to add content. Day Five Edit to add content. Day Six Edit to add content. Day Seven Edward awakens on Day Seven and notices Alphonse become briefly transparent but quickly dismisses his worries. He receives a call from Bradley requesting that he work overtime and agrees to help, even though it is his holiday. A short bout of guilt ensues, as Edward was to help his brother clean their home. Alphonse brushes him off and tells his brother that work is more important.Tea Alchemist Ending (Day Seven) - Bluebird's Illusion Guide When Edward meets Bradley at Central Military Command in his office, ready for business, the Fuehrer insists that he make tea before handling the "important documents" he called the colonel over for. As Edward returns to the office after brewing the tea, he runs into Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman. They all complain about working on a holiday, because "recently things haven't been too stable" and "everything's a mess," then proceed to tease the colonel about becoming the "Tea Alchemist." Back in the office, Edward serves Bradley the tea and garners his approval for its taste. Then he begins to speak about the colonel's job, life in the military, and plans for the future. There is a screen blackout, and an anonymous person, probably the creators of the visual novel (represented in the text box as "XXX"File:Tea0xa.jpg) tell the player to make their next choice carefully. If the player selects the first choice given in the text box, Edward chooses to take up the Fuehrer on his offer to stay in the military permanently, but also unwittingly agrees to serving Bradley tea every morning, much to his chagrin. "XXX" (the creators) then briefly converse amongst themselves and exclaim about how cute the "Tea Alchemist" is. This is the end of the Tea Alchemist path of Bluebird's Illusion. Image gallery sleep2dl.gif|Edward works overtime at Central Headquarters and awakens after a short nap with the Fuehrer's jacket draped over him. head8uv.gif|The Fuehrer gives Edward a picture drawn by his son Samuel and pat on the head. oh3hj.jpg|Edward's reaction when the Fuehrer asks him to make tea before handling important documents. References Category:Endings